Conociéndonos en un crucero
by Mitsuki17
Summary: Extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, hizo un gesto invitando a la joven, que con suave ademan declino el ofrecimiento, a su vez sacó cigarrillos de otra marca, lo invito imitando el gesto que él había hecho. Sonrieron. Es una mal summary lo se, pero vale la pena leerlo.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Buenos chicos aquí les dejo el primer Capítulo de esta historia, espero que te guste.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

Capitulo 1

…

..

Desde la cubierta superior del crucero Ramses 1, se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca, con una mirada profunda, con ojos negros como el carbón en los cuales te perdías en ellos al mirarlos, su cabello todo revuelto color negro con reflejos azules, se encontraba él, Sasuke Uchiha que observaba la afluencia majestuosa del río Nilo rumbo al Mediterráneo, su mente desplegaba un estado de felicidad, cumplía su sueño infantil de visitar los monumentos faraónicos y es que a Sasuke Uchiha siempre tuvo una admiración sobre los monumentos faraónicos desde que tenía 7 años. Sasuke realizaba el viaje acompañado del egoísmo, quería atesorar en vívidos recuerdos cada impresión de sus sentidos, robando del entorno las imágenes de la realidad. Absorto en la contemplación no se percató que junto a él se detuvo una mujer.

La muchacha saludo, él respondió con un simple _Hola_. Ella sonrió levemente. Apoyó sus manos en la baranda, y comenzó a disfrutar del paisaje perforado por la proa del barco, las riveras de fuertes tonos verdes pasaban a ambos lados, separando la feracidad de la tierra egipcia, de arenas estériles que se extendían desierto adentro.

Extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, hizo un gesto invitando a la joven, que con suave ademan declino el ofrecimiento, a su vez sacó cigarrillos de otra marca, lo invito imitando el gesto que él había hecho. Sonrieron.

Él accionó el encendedor y le ofreció fuego, después prendió su propio cigarro.

- Gracias- Dijo ella a lo que recibe una sonrisa ladina por parte de él- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunta intrigada por saber el nombre de aquel apuesto hombre que tenía a su lado.

- Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿y usted es?- Con ademan de su mano armada por el cigarrillo la animó a decir el de ella.

- Sakura Haruno, un gusto en conocerlo Sr. Uchiha- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío Srta. Haruno- Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke no se sentía incomodo con la presencia de Sakura, más bien la estaba comenzando a disfrutar, mientras Sakura botaba el humo por su boca, Sasuke la escaneo de pies a cabeza, una chica de ojos color esmeralda que conminaban a la perfección con su cabello color rosa que le llegaba hasta su fina cintura, algo inusual ese color de cabello según él, y con su piel nívea y un cuerpo, que para él, era perfecto y le provocaba explorar por completo.

-¿Esta con su familia, esposo, hijos?- Dijo él algo curioso por saber si aquella hermosa mujer estaba comprometida.

-No, soy divorciada, sin hijos, mi hermana me acompaña, y tutéame, me siento vieja si me hablan de Ud.- Dijo sonriéndole- ¿Y tú?

Sasuke sonríe para sus adentro ya que Sakura no tenía ningún tipo de compromiso y no era tímida ni se ponía nerviosa como la mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía.- "_Hmp esta chica es muy diferente que a otras chicas que he conocido, esto va hacer muy interesante"-_ Dice para sí mismo, mientras la mira disimuladamente- Todo igual a ti, menos la hermana- Le responde- Espera un momento.

-De acuerdo- Responde Sakura algo intrigada por lo que iba hacer.

Sasuke arrastró dos sillas plegables invitándola a sentarse, Sakura con gusto se sentó a su lado, mientras que las nubes luchaban para contrarrestar los rayos del sol de ese día desértico, por unos segundos se observaron con discreción. Sakura le hizo un análisis físico, somero y placentero. Sus rostros se vistieron de sonrisas casi cómplices, satisfechos de conocerse.

- ¿Primera vez aquí?- Le pregunta Sasuke.

- Si, y ultima- Respondió Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo, el país ofrece un hermoso pasado, pero ver el legado histórico con una vez basta, ¿Por casualidad eres maestra de historia?- Le pregunto algo curioso.

- Acertaste el 50%, soy profesora, pero de biología en Atenas- Y añadió- ¿Quizá eres conductor de autobús, o constructor de carreteras?

-Hpm- Exclamó Sasuke mientras sonreía de la ocurrencia de Sakura, la cual ella también sonreía- Casi adivinas, soy geólogo, trabajo para minas de cobre. Mis investigaciones son básicas para perforar los túneles, por donde circulan los carros que transportan a los mineros y extraen el mineral, o sea, una especie de carretera para mini autobuses.

Los dos rieron.

- Tú y yo combinados haríamos un perfecto egiptólogo, estudias suelos y piedras, y yo la vida- Dijo ella riendo.

- Tú y yo combinados podemos hacer maravillas y le damos vacaciones al egiptólogo- Sakura tapo su boca con la mano, evitando una carcajada ante el tono picaresco y marcada intención de Sasuke.

- ¡Eres terrible!, contigo hay que andar con cuidado- Dijo Sakura controlando su risa.

- Intento comportarme a la altura de alguien con elevado sentido del humor y chispeante inteligencia- Dice Sasuke mientras los dos seguían riendo.

Sasuke por mucho tiempo se sintió feliz y tranquilo por la compañía de Sakura. La conversación continuó hasta que el sol los obligó a buscar refugio bajo el alero del bar, en el centro de la cubierta. Sasuke la invitó a un trago, debían aprovechar que en el barco las bebidas alcohólicas están autorizadas para ser vendidas a los extranjeros.

Cerca de la 1 pm, abandonaron la cubierta y bajaron al piso del comedor. Al entrar Sakura logra distinguir a su hermana, una chica con los mismos ojos que ella pero con el cabello castaño y más alta. Se acercan hasta llegar hasta ella.

- Sakura ahí estas, te estaba buscando por todos lados, ¿dónde est... ¡Wow!- Se sorprende al ver a su hermana acompañada por un hombre apuesto- Saku, ¿quién es este bombomsito?- Le dice mientras le guiña un ojo a Sasuke.

- Hakumi, ¿será que podrías comportarte como una persona decente por esta vez?- La mira algo contrariada y Sasuke la observa con algo de gracia.

- Jajaja haré el intento hermanita- La ve de reojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Soy Hakumi Haruno es un gusto en conocerlo- Se dirige a Sasuke con un tono seductor.

- Sasuke Uchiha el gusto es mío- Dijo agarrando su mano derecha y depositando un pequeño beso en la misma, ante este acto Hakumi se derretía por tanta caballerosidad.

- En estos momentos desearía nunca haberme casado- A lo que Sakura la mira en forma de negación.

- Hmp, con su belleza entiendo a Paris- Dijo halagándola.

- Gracias, pero no soy la Elena de Troya- Dice Hakumi graciosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todos sonrieron. Sasuke se sentía con confianza estando con las hermanas, en realidad las dos eran muy graciosas y a él no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, no es que él sea una amargado sin sentido del humor, pero estás chicas lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa.

- Sentémonos, tengo un apetito que veo visiones, hasta veo a Tutankamón modelando en tanga.

- Que exagerada eres Hakumi- Criticó Sakura.

- Eres una amargada hermana- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke las mira con gracia, a decir verdad Hakumi era más la graciosa de las dos- Bueno chicas basta, ¿almorzamos?- Pregunta a lo que ellas asienten.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy tranquilo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sasuke para celebrar la naciente amistad pidió una botella de vino tinto, un tempranillo español, adecuado para exaltar el apetito.

- Supuse una desgracia como esta, la carta de vinos es muy corta. En la noche, a la hora del baile, descorcharé un Gavernet Sauvignon (**Nota: es un vino francés**), de reserva especial, espero compartirlo con ustedes- Dijo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Sakura.

- Gratificante invitación- Dice Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa- Lo probaremos- Aceptó ella.

- Si, y también la intención a compartir el salón de baile- Respondió Hakumi sonriendo.

- Garantizo la calidad del vino, pero el baile…- Dice algo inseguro Sasuke.

- Tranquilo nadie nos conoce- Dijo Sakura- Cualquier brinco raro pasará por una modalidad de danza extranjera o algo así- Dice mientras todos reían.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia no es tan larga así que buehh.


End file.
